The invention relates to methods and apparatus for repair of pipes, pipelines or conduits where the pipe has been cracked or broken. More particularly, the invention is directed to methods and apparatus for repairing a break or crack in a natural gas pipeline where the pipeline may contain fluids under pressure in the range of 120 psi or more.